This invention relates to a telecommunications system. In particular, but not exclusively, it relates to a mobile communications system such as a cellular mobile radio or telephone system.
A recent innovation in such systems has been the introduction of Subscriber Identity Modules (SIM cards). These are integrated circuit cards which can be releasably inserted into a mobile telephone and which contain in memory the subscriber's identity, i.e., his telephone number. These known SIM cards also have a rolling buffer which can store a certain number of alphanumeric characters. The buffer facilitates the so-called Short Message Service (SMS) in which a message for a subscriber or for a specified group of subscribers can be broadcast over the air, as an advanced form of radiopaging. Messages can be received by a mobile telephone whenever it is idle or on stand-by. However, if a message is received which would overfill the buffer, data is lost on a first-in-first-out basis.
It is an object of the invention to provide a more efficient and remotely reconfigurable SIM card.